


占领

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 㚻





	占领

年关将至，浅宇的例行年会也如期被提上日程。占南弦和管惕一直嚷着想认识下，能把市场之花牢牢拴住的小男生到底是何方神仙，所以三令五申要求好友必须带着小朋友出现在今年的酒桌之上。抵不过兄弟们的软硬兼施，高访也只得允下。  
“我才不要去！年会不就是一堆人凑一块儿喝酒，要多无聊有多无聊。”盘踞沙发的沈浩然听说了这个消息后，手捧游戏机一脸的不屑。才把切好的苹果递到他嘴边的高访闻言，也只得收回手，长叹一声：“哎呀，既然然然不想去，那我也就不勉强了，就是不知道到时候会被他们罚多少杯酒，想想就胃痛。”沈浩然一下子有些紧张起来：“哥哥，他们会灌你酒？”看着身旁小朋友扔下游戏一把凑近的动作和语气里绷直的音调，高访却依然不动声色道：“是啊，他们两个的心眼我最清楚不过，都不是什么省油的灯。”“那我去！”沈浩然立刻就坐不住了，“不就是年会！来多少酒我干多少！”豪言壮语已然脱口而出，高访轻轻扶了扶镜腿，笑得一脸温柔：“我知道你是担心我，但我没事，每年的惯例都已经习以为常了。”自己的强烈保护欲被人用一句话轻易地卸去，沈浩然显得有些不愉快。他起身离开了柔软的沙发，俯身用手臂把高访牢牢地圈在无法逃离视线的范围内，四目相对，用低缓的声音强调着每一个字：“我说了，我要去。”窥见了小朋友眼底翻涌着急于宣示主权的欲望，高访推了下眼镜，一句话就云淡风轻地抹平了小男友的攻势：“好，那然然说什么就是什么。”手还轻轻捏了捏沈浩然的腮帮。刚才还是箭在弦上的对峙，下一秒已是浓情蜜意的依偎。自以为赢得胜利的小男孩满心欢喜地哼着曲调，表情郑重又略显期待地等着那天的到来。  
雨清路上的Siren酒吧一直是这座城市的男男女女享受夜生活的首选，往日为能进去占有一席之坐，大排长龙已成为了这条路上最常有的风景线。只不过今日的酒吧门口，一反常态的冷清，开门迎客的牌子也换成了closed那一面。缘由不过是浅宇今夜包下了整个场地，用来举行年会。沈浩然跟着高访踏进Siren那一刻还是忍不住感叹了一下，不愧是浅宇，财大气粗，整家店三层楼的所有桌椅尽数撤出，留下偌大的空间供来宾随意走动，转角一侧的桌子上有充足的点心与果汁提供，如果你钟爱鸡尾酒的话，酒吧的调酒师站在吧台内可以随时听候你的吩咐。沈浩然和高访来得不算早，这时的一楼粗算已有30来人，好在地方宽敞，倒也完全不显拥挤。穿着得体的浅宇员工卸去了平日的严肃与紧绷，时而驻足招呼闲聊，时而踩着柔软的地毯来回踱步，一派轻松舒适的气氛。  
一楼的人群因为高访的到来出现了一阵不小的骚动，平时在公司见到的高总永远都是正装三件套外加用摩丝定型得服服帖帖的头发，帅则帅矣，但看久了难免会产生一些视觉疲劳。而今天的他，放了些许刘海下来，遮住了三分之一的额头，没有定型的头发写得十分柔软，身着绒面墨绿色西装礼服，缎面的枪驳领，暗纹的纯色领带，少了分干练却添了不少活泼和风情。所有人纷纷和他打过招呼之后，又把视线转向了他身边的那个年轻男孩，掩盖不了的青涩面容上带着慵懒与性感之意，纯黑提花西装礼服，绒面墨绿青果领，一头短发用摩丝打理得簇簇分明，有些随意地往两边分开却又不显凌乱，正如他本人一样，随意懒散的表象之下，骨子里却是充满破坏与张力。在场的员工自然是无一认识他，但既然是高访带来这种场合的，那必定是十分重要之人。  
“高总，占总和管总说让你们到了直接上三楼找他们。”迎面而来的一个女生说道。到过谢了之后，留下一楼还在回味美妙画面的众人，高访领着沈浩然直径来到了三楼。相对于一楼二楼，三楼显得安静了不好，只有管惕和占南弦两个人在。“老高你怎么来得那么晚！”兄弟相见，自然是不需要多余的寒暄与客套，尽兴地玩笑了两句，管惕就直奔主题：“来来来，介绍一下这位！如实招来，从哪里认识的这么帅的小伙子！”招架不住管惕的穷追猛打，高访只得说出了实情：“这是沈浩然。至于怎么认识的，还得感谢你们两个，要不是上次非要拉我一起去盛瀚的宴会，我也不可能认识他。”一旁的占南弦虽没开口，但认认真真地打量了一遍沈浩然，从头到尾的整套行头全都是按照高访自己的喜好来搭配的，看来自己的兄弟这回是真的上心了。“可以啊！能吃定我们的高岭之花，小兄弟你前途无量！”管惕有些自来熟地打上了沈浩然的肩膀，用力拍了拍他。沈浩然显然有些拘泥，除了努力扯了扯嘴角，肢体僵硬得仿佛一个木头人。占南弦见此开了口：“别紧张，我们都是高访的兄弟，以后叫我们哥就好了。”“占哥，管哥好。”此时的小朋友敛去了张扬的外表，显得无比乖巧。占南弦闻言点了点头，而管惕则明显热情了许多，搂着沈浩然的肩，把他拉到一旁：“和哥哥一起去楼下喝一杯，顺便让你了解了解你访哥的情史。”高访无奈地摇了摇头，只得由他们去了。  
热烈的气氛一直陆陆续续地持续着。高访见和兄弟们都聊得差不多了，便想早些回去。只是自刚才起，就未见沈浩然回来。想着也许是小朋友贪恋楼下欢歌笑语，和管惕还有占南弦匆匆打了个招呼便下楼去找人。逛了一圈，左右都不见自家小朋友的踪影，高访有些纳闷，只得掏出手机联系，收到的讯息是小男友就在地下的停车场里。并没有去细想缘由的高访坐着电梯来到了地下一层，一眼瞧见沈浩然靠在自己的车上出神。“怎么了？这么早就逃出来了？”沈浩然闻声有些慢半拍地回了头，兴许是喝得有些多，脸上的苹果肌被染上了两片红晕，眼神有些迷离，整个人透出了少见的憨直与可爱。高访看着他笑出了声，还没见过小男友有这么可爱的一面。用车钥匙解锁了车辆，高访拉开了后门，扶着沈浩然让他坐进了车，并且拿了个靠垫枕在他的脑后。安置完醉酒的人，高访准备驾车回家，可就在他关上后车门的一瞬间，扶着门框的手被沈浩然拉住了。高访不解，他弯下身子关切地问道：“怎么了？是有哪里不舒服吗？”沈浩然显然不想回答这个问题，他单纯直视着高访，完全没有了刚才的迷离神情，如果不是脖子上的绯红骗不了人，他会以为刚才那个喝醉的沈浩然是装出来的。空气静止了三秒，车里的人才开了口：“刚才管哥和我说了很多你们创业时候的事。”高访挑了挑眉，一时间没明白他想说明什么。“我觉得你，还有占哥管哥都好厉害，和我简直不是一个世界的人。我原来以为，只要追到你，就可以和你并肩站在一起。可是我现在发现，我差得好远啊。管哥说你之前的女朋友也个个很出色，对你的事业起到了很大的帮助，我呢，只会弹弹吉他唱唱歌，其他什么都会……”话匣子一旦打开，沈浩然就如同失控一般，苦水噼里啪啦地倒个不停。高访在一边听着一边忍不住翻白眼，管惕到底跟他说了什么，让一向天不怕地不怕的小朋友竟心生怯退之意。打消了立马回家的念头，高访把沈浩然往里面推了推，然后自己也坐了进去。虽说想解释一堆告诉沈浩然这些无端的念头完全没必要在意，但小朋友现在显然半个字也无法入耳。只好直接动用最有效的肢体安抚，他轻轻握住沈浩然的手，用拇指反复摩挲着对方温热的手背。被恋人触碰的实感让沈浩然安心无比，他挪了挪身体，紧靠着高访，恋人身上有着一股清爽的香味，这是对沈浩然来说独有的镇静剂的味道。他伸手讨要着一个拥抱，得了回应之后，便不肯再撒手：“哥哥你爱我吗？”  
“爱。”  
“哥哥是我的。”  
“是。”  
“我不会把哥哥让给别人。”  
“好。”  
得到了允诺的沈浩然就如同得到心爱玩具的孩子，可他是个贪心的孩子，他想要更多，他想得到关于高访的一切，这样才能永远不会失去他的哥哥。撬开唇齿，沈浩然掠夺着高访口腔里混合的酒香，每一颗牙齿，每一寸舌头，都尽数被照顾。这注定是一场不温柔的性爱，一个想要的太多，一个却维护着最后的尊严。被酒精染指的高访脑袋里也有些乱哄哄，他享受着这个放肆的吻，口腔里残留的唾液不受控地流了下来，被沈浩然用舌头温柔舔去。然后是下颌，喉结，高访的脖颈仰成了一个优美的弧度，白皙的皮肤下隐约透现着青筋，蔓延至喉结处又没入了被酒精熏成粉红色的肌肤里。沈浩然吻得尽兴，他想看更多，想看哥哥浑身妃色赤裸的模样，伸手便摸向高访衬衫扣子。不安分的手被一把拉住：“然然，回家再做。”  
听到拒绝之语的沈浩然显得有些焦躁，扯开了高访的衬衫中间，扣子应声掉落，沈浩然带着薄茧的手指擦过高访纤韧的腰，停在了两侧，不停揉捏着他嫩滑的皮肤。施力的手指陷入了腰后侧，难舍难分。“哥哥，我想做。”沈浩然似撒娇似命令地说了一句，俯身用牙齿咬住了高访的胸口，似咬似吮，留下了一个斑驳的绛色印记。很快的，脖子，腰腹，耳后，全部都有了属于沈浩然的痕迹。“哥哥，这样你就是我的了。”孩子气的发言，与充斥情欲的俊脸不相符，恰似平静海流下蓄势待发的火山，危险却又让人着迷。  
车内的空调还未开启，空气里有些许凉意，但高访却觉得自己的体温在吞噬着周身的冰冷气息，裸露的皮肤贪恋着沈浩然通过手掌传递过来的温度。他眯了眯眼，调侃了一句：“以前做爱怎么没见你有那么多废话。”带着一丝笑意，带着些许宠溺。见自己哥哥心情愉悦，沈浩然咧了咧嘴，脱去了自己的外套，把它塞在了高访的腰下，接着去卸下他的皮带。随着一阵叮眶作响，皮带裤子还有鞋子全都散落在了座椅下，只留下一双纯白的袜子。高访暴露在空气里的皮肤忍不住瑟缩了一下，沈浩然见状捧着手呵了呵气，然后才抚上了裸露的修长双腿，握着纤细的脚踝，他虔诚地一寸一寸亲吻，似要用吻来温暖他微凉的肌肤。高访的体温还在不断攀升，嘴里泄出的轻微喘息在狭小的空间内游走，冰冷的车厢变成了情致旖旎的欢爱场所。  
来到了高访的后庭，沈浩然用手指轻轻按了按，柔软火热，却还不够湿润。他十分耐心地先去撩拨高访半勃的阴茎，指腹在龟头上漫不经心地打着圈，手掌握住了茎身，每一下的撸动都缓慢而极致。这样的前戏让高访觉得自己仿佛在被快感凌迟，连绵不绝却又难耐至极，他用膝盖碰了碰沈浩然的腰，示意他快点。可小朋友似乎会错了意，把他的腿拉得更开了一些。无论如何把弄着阴茎和睾丸，沈浩然就是不去触碰那个最后之地。“沈浩然，你快点。”阴茎不停流着液体的高访终于开了口。“哥哥你求求我。”小男友坏心眼地说道，一手撑在了高访的耳侧，一手堵住了高访的马眼，恋人的身心都在自己的掌控之内让沈浩然心情大好。看着身下的哥哥被情欲折磨得眼尾泛红，不停咬着下唇来抑制自蔓延全身的快感，理智早已抛到九霄云外。沈浩然小心翼翼地摘下了他的眼镜，吻了吻他的嘴角，“哥哥，你就求求我嘛。”  
“求你，然然，求你进来。”高访哑着嗓子喊道，声音里有着服软，不甘和期待。但在沈浩然听来，这就是敞开身心的邀请，他不再等待，直接两根手指就送入了后庭。高访大力仰动着脖子，但那一声呻吟却被堪堪锁在了喉咙里，只得用双腿紧紧缠绕着沈浩然的蜂腰才能缓解他的不安。不停地搅动，开拓，等着高访慢慢适应这样的异物感。渐渐地，高访的双腿有些松乏下来，沈浩然知道差不多了，一边在后穴多加了一根手指，一边解开了自己的裤子，被束缚的阴茎勃然跃出，头部已经有些湿润。扶着自己的阴茎，沈浩然一点点地塞入了高访的后穴。肠壁被无情捅开的感觉让高访掐在沈浩然臂上的手指不自主地用力。“嗯哼……”婉转的音调添上了些许哭腔，体内的热情冲撞着五脏六腑，让平时理智得体的人变得主动又放纵。  
沈浩然试着动了两下，他惊喜地发现包裹着自己的湿热肉壁已经主动地缠上了阴茎，便不再顾忌地大力挺动腰身。大幅度的动作让高访不得不把手伸过头顶，拉住车门上的把手，以抵抗那股蛮横的力量。身着的外套和腰下的衣服随着撞击的动作不停地变化着形状，双腿无力地挂在沈浩然的肩上。被性欲淹没理智的高访放肆地呻吟，每一个包含欢愉的音节都弥散在这个方正的空间里，敲打着四壁。沈浩然每一次的开合，都仿佛是在大力掠夺着高访的最后一丝呼吸，内壁的高温燃烧着氧气，融化着不请自来的侵入者，黏腻的水声给这场性欲胶着的战争抹去了一丝野蛮，补上了一抹淫靡。  
车外毫无声息，车内却进行着声与身交织的狂欢。被人窥探的羞耻，完全封闭空间的心安，充斥着整个过程中。在有限的空间里，两个人揉和在一块儿的肉体，彼此牵扯的灵魂，都让这场不算十分舒适的性爱变得饱满。沈浩然占领着高访不轻易示人的欲望和爱，而高访则打开身体去接纳了这段不成熟却炙热的爱情。一切之前的排斥，破坏，拉锯，都会变成像这场性爱的最后一样，相拥到达巅峰。


End file.
